Vincent's Birthday
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: It's Vincent birthday and good ol' Gilbert decides to visit his brother. Only... it's a birthday that Gilbert isn't going to want to remember... Slight Brother Love.


Vincent's Birthday

It was a regular day at Pandora, if any situation involving Vincent was regular. However after a strange dream Vincent had begun learning how to perfect a new technique, Hypnosis.  
"Echo chan, stand outside the door and dont let any of the pandora come in, just say that i'm sleeping" Vincent said drealily.  
Echo nodded her head and went outside the door, standing guard.  
When the door slammed shut Vincent slumped into his chair.  
"Who knew that it'd become boring after a while? a few days no less..." Vincent begun day dreaming of the events that had happened a few days ago.

The door opened slowly, Vincent listened closely and heard footsteps move, almost... hesitently towards him. It caused him to think that maybe he had hypnotised a member, before and simply forgot about it.  
The footsteps had stopped and hands had touched his shoulders, causing Vincent to turn quickly and use the hypnosis only... when he had focused his eyes it became clear who had entered his room.  
"G- Gilbert?" Vincent stuttered.  
Gil's arms dropped, his head fell towards the floor, Vincent catched him.  
"Shit! that was a strong spell I used" Vincent thought to himself.

Vincent layed his brother down onto a bed he was sleeping peacefully, Vincent couldn't help but smile.  
"I havent seen him look this calm in years..." Vincent then looked towards his lips "Should I?" Vincent thought.  
Vincent leaned towards his brothers lips, as if in a trance himself. However before he could get too close to his lips, Gil opened his eyes causing Vincent to fall backwards.  
"It- it isnt what you think" Vincent panicked.  
Gil slowly rubbed his head "Vincent?" Gil said softly.

"I'm guessing the spell didn't work" Vincent sighed.  
Gilbert looked towards his brother, his eyes had begun to soften up and tears fell from his eyes, each drop seemed to be pure.  
"Vincent...?" Gilbert cried, he hugged his brother.  
"I take it back... it did work" Vincent mumbled.  
Vincent hugged his brother back, it did cause Gilbert to calm down and soon the tears had stopped.

"Gilbert... are you okay?" Vincent asked.  
Gilbert looked back at his brother, his eyes now blank, Vincent realised that the spell was at it's strongest.  
His mind thought of all the devious things he could do, the deepest desires that he held back could now be released, shame he only had a few hours...  
"Gilbert... will you..." Vincent blushed brightly and walked fastly towards his worbdrobe "I've been saving this for when i'm on my death bed,  
cause I know..." Vincent searched fiercely for 'it' "...that when i'm dying you'd where this for me... ah ha!" Vincent picked out a lolita maid dress.

Vincent made his way back to his brother, who was sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Oh Gilbert" Vincent smiled deviously "Could you put this on?"  
Gilbert nodded his head and began to take his shirt off, Vincent blushed brightly.  
"N- not here!" Vincent hid his head in the dress "Oh! I know, you stay here and put this on and i'll go get some snacks!"  
Vincent gave Gil the dress and walked to the door "When I come back, you can be the sexy maid and I will be your true love... see you when I come back" Vincent winked and left the room, startling Echo.

"Vincent sama..." Echo said.  
"Make sure no one goes in and no one comes out, okay?" Vincent said coldly.  
Echo nodded slowly.  
"Good" Vincent smiled and left.

"Oz, why are we going to the Pandora HQ?" Alice asked impatiently.  
"Gil went to meet his brother it is his birthday after all" Oz replied.  
"Okay so... why is Break comming as well?" Alice pointed towards Break and Sharon.  
"Sharon has a meeting" Break replied.  
Alice was about to say something but they had arrived at Pandora HQ.

Oz and Alice got out first, followed by Break whom helped Sharon out whilst acting like a gentlemen.  
"Lets go Alice!" Oz yelled excitedly.  
"Hold it!" Break grabbed Oz's shoulder "Dont go making too much trouble... not today at least"  
Oz nodded his head, grabbed Alice's hand and ran into the building.

As they entered the building it was covered in party decorations and food was covering all the tables, one table had all kinds of meat which caught Alice's attention, without Oz realizing she had gone to the table.  
"Alice maybe we should go see..." Oz turned around as saw that she was missing.  
Oz shrugged his shoulders and carried on wondering through the building until he saw Echo.  
"Miss Echo!" Oz said happily.  
"It's Echo..." Echo mumbled.

Oz laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Is Vincent in there?" Oz asked.  
"No" Echo replied.  
"O..kay.. well have you seen Gil?" Oz said.  
Echo shook her head "No"

Vincent peaked his head around the corner and saw Oz.  
"Oz? what are you doing here?" Vincent asked whilst holding a plate of food.  
"Oh Vincent! happy birthday" Oz smiled.

"Th- thanks" Vincent said.  
"Have YOU seen Gil?" Oz asked however it was clear that he was getting more fustrated.  
"Sadly no" Vincent sighed "Well I would looove to chat but i'm hungry and tired soo" Vincent pushed his way through Oz and Echo.  
"If you see Gil, tell him he's in trouble" Oz smiled.  
Vincent shut the door and Oz went back to the party.

Vincent walked towards the bed "Gil?" He looked around.  
"Oh honey your home" Gil hugged Vincent from the back "I missed you..."  
Vincent blushed brightly and gently held onto Gil's hands.

Vincent noted that Gil was wearing the outfit requested, it was nice that Gil didn't go too girly with his voice.  
"I brought some food" Vincent looked at Gil and smiled.  
Gil smiled back.  
"I love you too much y'know" Vincent blushed.  
Echo listened closely to what was happening and couldn't help but smile a little.

-  
End of chapter 1 -


End file.
